Lion Guard: Origins
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: These are the origin tales of the Lion Guard. How they came to be, who they are, what they'll become, only time will tell.
1. Fuli the Fastest

**Thank you the Guest review and anyone else who suggested this story. So after some deciding and imagining, I figured out some possible origins for the five Lion Guard members. I'll try to stick as close to the canon as possible with little to no added OC's or anything like that for each chapter for each character, but I can't exactly be sure.**

 **I own nothing, the Lion Guard and all its content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: _Fuli the Fastest_

* * *

"Haha! Beat that, squirt," called a tween, male cheetah as he leapt over a large mud puddle. A smaller girl narrowed her eyes and she hunkered down.

"Oh, you bet I will. And stop calling me 'squirt', I'm just a few minutes younger than all of you," she replied. Her leg muscles tensed as she prepared to jump. Three other cheetahs watched her in more disdain than in encouragement. Fuli was the youngest of the litter. When she was born, she looked weak and sickly and was barely able to crawl around or nurse. Her brothers on the other paw were born perfectly healthy and, because of it, took great fun in teasing their sister for her lateness in learning the basics of cheetah life.

"You're too weak. I bet you can't jump even half the size of that puddle," said anther one of her brothers.

"I bet she can't jump a quarter of it," the last one added. They all snickered. Fuli simply ignored them as she felt determination flow through her, going from her mind, then being pumped by her head to her leg muscles.

Fuli's forest green eyes widened as she jumped into the air. The wind blew through her fur and for a moment, she felt as if she was flying instead of simply hopping over the wet dirt.

But then gravity pulled her down to earth, or on this case wet earth. She cringed as she felt her fur become muddy and dirty and when she heard her bothers laughing at her. She pulled herself up, only to realize how sticky and slippery the mud was and cry out in pain as she landed on her stomach painfully. She watched through blurry eyes as her brother simply walked away, not bothering to help her up and out of the puddle.

This was her life, constantly bullied and teased by her brothers, all because she was born differently from them. So what if she had larger spots than them and was smaller and thinner than them, it just meant she would probably run faster than them when she grew up. Of course, it didn't help that her mother did nothing to discourage her brother's behavior. Sometimes Fuli envied her older brothers for how much more affection and attention they received from her.

Pushing aside her feelings and the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, she began to try to pull herself out of the puddle again.

* * *

By the time she got out and cleaned most of the mud off, she saw that their mother had caught and brought down an antelope for dinner and that her brother were already devouring it. Feeling a sharp pain in her stomach, she trotted over to eat. Just as she was about to take a bite, she was abruptly pulled away from the carcass by her tail by one of her brothers.

"Sorry squirt, but only real athletic cheetahs eat at the dinner table," he casually replied, not seeming to care that her stomach was growling loudly now. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I need to eat, 'kay. Just let me have some," she replied and charged for the meat, only to be pushed back by her brother's paw on her head while she ran towards it. Her other brother's chuckles only made her push harder against the ground.

Suddenly, she found herself sprinting full forward before tripping over another brother's leg and falling flat on her face. She growled as she heard them laugh. Her paw swiped the dirt off her face and she paced over to her mom, who was currently laying down on a rock beside them.

"Mom, my big brothers are acting mean to me again," she tattled, hoping that this time she would react and scold them. To her once again disappointment, she just heard her mother sigh and turn her head away from her.

"Mind your brothers, Fuli. Let them eat first, they need it the most," was her soft reply. Normally Fuli would just turn away from, her mother and obey, but this time she felt anger surging through her.

"But I need food too! Mom! I'm just as important as my brothers, so why do they get to eat first and I have to wait last," she complained. Her teeth were grinding up to each other as she restrained herself from yelling. She then felt fear surge through her as her mother's head turned back and she snarled at her. Angry red eyes net her fearful green ones.

"M-mommy," she pitifully whimpered out.

"That'a enough Fuli. I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude, to both me and your brothers. You will skip dinner tonight and you will go to be bed now," she hissed. Fuli's ears flattened and her bottom lip trembled as she stared up and the fearsome female that gave birth to her.

"B-but mom," she stuttered.

"Now!" A paw came out and swatted her hard. The hit sent Fuli back a few feet, but she quickly got up and rushed into the den, a burrow in the ground. Once inside, she pushed herself into the farthest corner from the entrance and curled around on the floor before placing her head into her paws and crying.

 _"Why can't I do anything right,"_ she sadly wondered.

* * *

The next morning, Fuli awoke to an empty den. It wasn't a bit strange to her, considering her mother and brothers usually woke up earlier than her to train. She quickly wiped away the crusty stains on her face made by her tears and stretched before starting to head outside.

"Mom? Mom," she called out as she poked her head out of the burrow. No response, yet it wasn't like she was expecting any. She pulled herself out of the hole in the ground and searched her surrounding. No golden flash of her, no blur of black spots, no red dots of her brothers and mother's eye color. Nothing, just a sea of grass surrounding her.

"Mom," she called out again. She hopped up on to the rock where she was yesterday and looked around. Nothing. Fuli sighed and laid down on the rock, already a bit warm from the morning sun's rays. Minutes passed and no sign of them. The warmth from the sun was making Fuli feel tired, so she laid her head down on the rock, figuring a little nap wouldn't hurt.

 _"They're probably out hunting. That's probably it. They probably went out hunting and left me behind. They'll be back soon, they'll... be... back."_ And these were her last thoughts before she fell asleep.

* * *

She paced on the rock she had not left since morning. It was late afternoon now and still not one sign of her family. The sky was already turning from blue to reds and oranges as the sun went down.

 _"They'll be back soon. They'll be back soon. They have to be back soon. They have to be,"_ she kept repeating in her mind. It was normal for them to spend this much time without he, at least without telling her, and she was beginning to feel worried. Her eyes kept darting around the savanna, still searching for the familiar black-spotted, fold fur of her mother and/or her brothers.

Her fur suddenly pricked up on end and she nearly yelped and jump off the rock in surprise when she heard a voice beside her suddenly address here. A white egret with light gold crest feathers on his head stood right next to her on the rock. Her eyes narrowed in surprise how easy it was for him to sneak up on her like that.

"Pardon me, miss," he said.

"What do you want," she asked as she attempted to smooth down her puffed-up fur.

"Um, right sorry, but uh, you wouldn't happen to be related to three male cheetahs and one female, would you," he asked slowly. She twisted her head to the side and looked strangely at him.

"Yeah. What about it," she asked. His eyes went downcast and one of his wings came up and behind his head.

"Well, I saw them walking in a group near the border away from the Pridelands and I thought you might want to know," he replied. Fuli's eyes widened and she felt her heart sink down low to the pit of her stomach.

 _"No. No,"_ she thought. "No, no, no, no, no," she yelled and instantly jumped off the rock and began rushing into the tall grass. She had no idea where she was going as she sprinted away from the den, but she did know what she was thinking.

 _"Gotta find them, gotta find them, gotta find them, gotta find them, gotta find them!"_

* * *

The black sky turned to grey as the dawn approached. In the pale light with the whole land blurry from it, a weary tween cheetah wandered slowly back to the den. She practically crawled over to the rock and collapsed onto it as tears dripped from her eyes.

She had finally accepted that facts. They had left her.

Any trace they might had had was gone or too faint to track. All she had found was a single paw print in a tiny area of dirt and that was it. Her paws went to cover her face as her eyes squeezed tightly and spilled tears out. She didn't care if she looked weak now, she just wanted to cry.

Minutes passed until her eyes couldn't produce anymore tears. Her head slowly rose, revealing her saddened and tear stained face. She sniffed, trying to regain her breath and calm her heart down. Her paw slowly wiped away the tears on her face, though some still clung to her fur and began to dry and crust.

The sun's bright light was beginning to rise over in the distance. She flinched and her eyes shuttered close as it hit her eyelids. Her body shuddered as she felt the first warming rays from the sun heat up her cold, shivering body. She then realized how comforting the sun's rays felt. Her heart still ached with misery and anger towards her family for abandoning her, but the sun was there, it was providing her soothing comfort.

Brushing away the last few remaining tears and sniffing, she started pulling herself together, despite her muscles protesting from all the walking they had to endure all last night. Groaning slightly, she pulled her legs in and began to push them under her body. Her eyes touched as her legs felt sore and almost jelly-like as she came into a standing position and turned her direction to the horizon.

"I'll show them. I'll show them all. I'll get stronger. I'll train until I get the best running muscles, way better than any could dream or hope of having. I'll prove to them all that I am the fastest there is," she announced proudly as the golden sun rose above the horizon.

* * *

 **Sorry if I made this chapter kinda sad, but Fuli was a hard character to create a backstory for. I was thinking since she's a King cheetah, caused by a type of recessive gene that alters the spots on cheetahs, she might be treated differently from her family if they were all normal. And technically male cheetahs can and do travel in groups with each other, their mother was just an added thing. I was originally going to wait for the future Lion Guard episode "Fuli's New Family" and see what I could base her origin story off from it, but then I decided I wanted to do this story before then. I have the entire list of origins for each character planned out, so my chapter updates should be fairly quick.**

 **By the way, the egret that tell Fuli that her family is leaving the border isn't Ono. He's a different one of Ono's flock, you know, the one we see in the movie when Bunga and Kion are playing.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought about my chapter. I'll see you next time when we look at the origin story for** **Beshte, the strongest. See you soon. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	2. Beshte the Strongest

**Whoo! Second part and it's one for the Prideland's strongest. By the way, I would like to thank Carmen738 for reviewing last chapter and to those who faved and/or liked my story, it really means a lot to me.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: _Beshte the Strongest_

* * *

"C'mon dad! C'mon," a young hippo called to his dad as the two walked towards the Watering Hole. Basi chuckled at his young son's enthusiasm.

"Be careful, Beshte. Don't run so fast you trip on something," he warned. Unfortunately for the both of them, he had spoken a little too late. Basi quickly hurried over to his son who was now sprawled out on the ground moaning of his hurt foot.

"Beshte, let me see where it hurts," he ordered softly and the younger hippo complied as he lifted up his left foot. A tiny cut and bruise marred right above his hoof made by a rock. It was a small wound, not enough to cause permanent damage. It would heal in a matter of days. Basi moved over to help get his son back to his feet.

"Easy there, son. Easy. Your foot's not in such bad shape as I thought but you should still be easy on your leg for a few days," he said. Beshte sighed.

"Yeah, but it still hurts," he replied. His head then turned and his eyes narrowed angrily at the rock that had caused him pain. "Stupid rock," he proclaimed as he started walking over to it. It was a mid-large, grey rock that was easily about the size of Beshte's head.

"What are you doing, son," Basi asked as his son got behind the rock and started nudging it with his nose.

"Move out of the way, dad. I don't want this rock to be in the way and cause any other hippos or animals they same pain as me, so I'm pushing it away," he replied and began pushing against the rock's side. The mud started pushing against the surface as the rock began to tilt, but it was much too large and heavy to be pushed down. Basi chuckled at his son's determination.

"Need some help, son " he asked. Beshte stopped pushing for a second and shook his head.

"Nuh uh, father. I'm gonna do it all by myself," he replied and resumed pushing. "I... ngh... almost... ngh... have it!"

To his happiness, he felt the boulder begin to tip further. He pressed his hooves harder in the dirt, ignoring the pain in his leg as he pushed with all his strength. His eyes closed tightly together as chips of rock began to fall on his face as the stone started moving. Finally, the boulder came out of its resting place and rolled down the hill into the water where it promptly sank out of sight and out of harm's way. Beshte happily cheered and shook the rock chips off his face before staring proudly up at his dad beside him.

"Did you see that, dad. Did you see me push that boulder all the way down," Beshte excitedly asked. Basi smiled and nodded at his son.

"I most certainly did. My, my, my, that was such an impressive feat of strength you pulled off there, son. I've seen other hippos much older than you who struggle with moving and pushing rocks that size," Basi explained.

"Really?" Beshte asked, eyes shining in pride. "Well I'm gonna be the strongest hippo there ever way, dad," he proudly said as he continued his way into the Watering Hole. Basi chuckled and quickly shook his head to rid himself of the rock dust before going into the water to join his son and the other hippos.

* * *

 **Here, have some nice, happy stuff to get rid of the sad, past chapter stuff in your mouth, er brain. Hope you enjoyed this, I think I enjoy writing about hippos aside from lions. Please leave a review, giving me some feedback and I'll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	3. Ono the Keenest of Sight

**Thank you all who reviewed and/or faved/followed my story from the last chapter. Now we get to look into the story in the only bird in the Lion King franchise besides Zazu.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: _Ono the Keenest of Sight_

* * *

"Mm. These grubs are really good. Hey guys, there are grubs here if you want to have some," called a snow-white egret to the other members of his flock. The others just shook their heads and tried to ignore him. Ono furrowed his brows in confusion. He thought he was getting it right. Just then an older one came up, glaring at him.

"You do realize that you're not supposed to tell us there are grubs here, right? You eat them by yourself, you don't share them with anybody. It's every egret for their own stomach out here," he said. With that, he threw up two grubs and caught them in his beak, swallowing them too.

"Oh, I didn't know," Ono replied sheepishly. The older egret threw up his head and chuckled.

"Ha. Of course you didn't know, weirdo," he taunted before going over to the rest of the flock. Ono sighed. _"I'm never going to get this right,"_ he thought. It wasn't his fault he was hatched a little too early, or that he and his mother had lived a little away from the flock, or the fact that his mother had known so many of the animals in the Pridelands that he had befriended and learned from as he grew up. It wasn't his fault when he did come into the flock he was a little late on learning basic flock activities.

And it most certainly wasn't his fault he also had an interesting mess of dark orange feathers in his crest instead of the light cream of the others. His mother had told him that his differently colored crest was a sign of uniqueness and individuality, something he found out that his specie lacked much of.

Everyday, same old thing, fly around, land, preen feathers, fly around again, keep watch for danger, get a bite to eat, fly around, preen some more, fly up into the treetops, fall asleep and do it all again the next day. It was same after same. Heck, even all the members of his flock looked the same. He was the only one with any different traits that made him easy to pick out from his flock.

Unlike them, however, he was the only one with really any personality either. He found that aside from his crest feathers that he had also superior vision compared to the others. He had found out about it when he and his mother were standing on a hill, preening on a rock overlooking the Watering Hole. He had suddenly called out to her and said he had spotted a lizard by the water's edge. His mother had turned to where he was staring and said she couldn't see it. He kept on insisting that it was there and it had taken only when they had flown closer that she could see what he saw from far away.

When they had landed, she had placed her wing on his and said, "You have quite the gift of sight son. Use it wisely and it will aid you greatly."

He smiled at her memory. She was the only one who had understood him. She had gotten sick not too long ago and, unfortunately, it took her away from him. He had no one left to associate in the flock with, not that it was too much of a surprise anyways. Aside from the large mammals they picked ticks and bugs off of, they weren;t very interactive with anyone else. The only real things he ever spoke of that were about him were 'look how different he is' or 'there goes Mister Individuality', both in spiteful or disapproving tones he might add.

Despite being surrounded by the others just like him, in feathers and form, he felt so... so outcasted from them, all because he thought differently for himself, like an individual rather than another egret copying the motions. Still... still he wished he could be doing more with his life, rather than just trying to merge in with the others of his flock and become indiscernible from the others.

As he was thinking, he thought it would be a good time to soak in some of the sun's rays and sunbathe for a little bit. The warmth made him smile and he lifted up one of his legs to relax. Most of the other egrets had the same idea, but that was fine with him. I mean who didn't like feeling the warmth of the sun on ther back and relaxing a bit?

He was just beginning to relax when he opened one of his eyes a bit to look out for any danger that might be around. It wasn't that he was paranoid, as few creatures ever did eat even egrets, but still you never knew what might be coming up that might endanger them. And it was a good thing that he looked. His eyes widened, he shook his head and gasped as he saw two creatures approaching rapidly towards him and his flock. A honey badger carrying a Baobab fruit while running playfully from a lion cub.

"Everyone! Scatter," he yelped and quickly flapped his wings. He was airborne just in time as the two charged through the flock. Everyone else took to flight as well, though about a foot before the honey badger rain into them. White feathers fell down like rain as the two came through their resting spot. As the others settled down back onto their area as the two passed, Ono instead flew upward till he could see quite ways away.

His eyes narrowed and focused on the two now going away from the egret flock. He recognized the honey badger holding the Baobab fruit as Bunga, a playful, yet somewhat boastful friend of his. Coming up behind him he saw it was, to his surprise, Kion, the prince of the Pridelands. As the other egrets settled down back on the ground, Ono still kept watching them. He saw them pass Rafiki's tree, leap onto hippos to cross the Watering Hole and charge through the dusty savanna before Kion finally succeeded in pinning Bunga, all while the both of them laughed and had fun on the way.

While a part of him shuddered at the thought of how much dust and dirt he could get on his feathers if he flew along with them, a part of him wanted to join them in their fun activity. He sighed, realizing how much wishful his thoughts sounded in his brain. He took one last long stare at the two before dipping his wings down slightly a gracefully circling down to the rest of his flock.

* * *

 **My apologies for my mistake in the first chapter, Ono is an egret, not an oxpecker. My mistake. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading about him in this chapter. And if you're wondering about Ono's father, well... I guess you could think that he defended his wife and unhatched chick and lost his life doing so. I don't know, I hadn't really thought about him till the end of the chapter, but I do like to think that Ono took his crest feathers and looks from him and his personality from his mother's side.**

 **Thanks for checking out the new chapter. Please leave a review and I'll see you again next time for when I do Bunga. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	4. Bunga the Bravest

**Chapter 4. Zuka zama! Time for Bunga the brave honey badger's turn!**

 **By the way, to answer the Guest review: Thank you for the suggestion and for being discreet on how you said it and for respecting my request. However, since you were kind about it and for taking an interest in my works, I will except you for this time and do your request, though don't expect all the time. Same for the rest of you guys out there.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: _Bunga the Bravest_

* * *

"Bunga! Stop right there, young honey badger," Timon yelled as he rode on Pumbaa's head. Before the running pair was a navy honey badger heading right for a ledge that had Hakuna Matata Falls right below it. He just laughed and picked up more speed.

"Hey uncle Timon and uncle Pumbaa! Check me out! I'm gonna flip right off of Hakuna Matata falls,," he proclaimed.

"No," both of them yelled.

"You could get seriously very hurt," Pumbaa called out, but his warning fell on deaf ears.

"Listen to him, listen to him. It's too dangerous," Timon added, but by the time he finished, Bungsa had already made it to the cliff and leapt off. As he started falling, Timon and Pumbaa halted and watched in dismay and fear.

"Bunga," they screamed.

* * *

As Bunga streamed down from the air, he felt something. It wasn't the air whistling through his fur or the feel of gaining speed, he felt... incredible. He realized that most creatures in his position would be screaming in fright, but here he felt a myriad of positive emotions. Happiness, excitement, joy, even some pride for what he was doing.

He let out a joyful "Whoo hoo," and somersaulted in the air. The waterfalls beside him sprayed drops onto his fur, but he didn't mind it. He prepared to cannonball into the misty water below by drawing up his legs to his chest and closing his eyes as he impacted the liquid. The water absorbed his impact as he entered in at high speeds. Bubbles danced around him like an underwater night sky as they hurried to the surface. He opened his eyes as soon as the pressure from the impact disappeared and he felt the flow of the river carrying him down. His arms started paddling at the water to control his movements through it.

The surface was above him, he just needed to move up and emerge into the air.

* * *

"Bunga! Where are ya buddy," Timon screamed into the water. He and Pumbaa had charged straight down the pass and down till they reached the shore by the river, worriedly searching rocky waters for their pal.

"Bunga! Where are you! If you can hear us, say something," Pumbaa yelled. All of a sudden something popped out of the water, causing the two to scream and scramble backwards. When they uncovered their eyes, Bunga was right before them, swimming in the river.

"Did ya see me out there? I was so un-Bunga-lievable," he cheered. Timon rushed over and stood up straight as he could as he leaned over the water's edge and glared at him.

"I cannot believe you just did that! Don't you realize you could've been killed," he yelled. Bunga shrugged and swam backwards.

"Yeah, but I'm still alive here. And I totally am awesome for jumping off of Hakuna Matata falls completely unharmed," he bragged. Timon sighed and massaged his temple.

"Well, I have to admit, that was pretty cool. But... don't ever do that again," he yelled before turning and stomping away. "Adopt a kid as a nephew, they said. It would be fun, they said. It wouldn't be much trouble on your part he said," he muttered.

"That was quite the impressive, fearless feat you did there, Bunga. It was very brave of you to jump like that and into the water," Pumbaa said. Bunga grinned and went into the backstroke.

"Yeah, I guess it was. Ha, I am so brave," he replied.

* * *

 **I know it's a bit short, but I just had a straight-forward idea and it came out like this. In my opinion it's a bit early in the Lion Guard series for there to be origins yet, like for Bunga and Fuli, but still we can make theories of what are their pasts. The part where Timon orders Bunga to get back was inspired by the scene in the Lion King 1 1/2 when cub Simba climbed the tree and he was being ordered to get down. And also, when Timon is muttering, I meant as 'they' as the meerkat colony or his Ma and Uncle Max or something like that.**

 **Thanks for checking out this chapters, thanks for everyone who reviewed last time. Please leave some feedback and I'll see you next time for the last chapter for Kion, the Lion Guard's leader himself. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	5. Kion the Fiercest

**Chapter 5. Hevi kabisa! We're at the ending already?! Thank you everyone who has stuck with me until the end! Now, without further ado, the prince of the Pridelands and leader of the Lion Guard, Kion!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: _Kion the Fiercest_

* * *

"Nala, they're amazing," Simba whispered as he gazed upon the two sleeping cubs snuggled up to each while lying comfortably in their mother's arms. Nala smiled and nodded before she gently licked both of their children's head. The cubs whimpered before the leaned against her warm tongue and purred.

"Two of them. Our little queen and prince," she said softly, pointing out the honey-colored girl beside her light gold brother. Simba smiled, but it wavered and he let out a sigh. Nala caught it and narrowed her eyes a bit up at him.

"Simba, they're not going to turn out like how your father and uncle did," she reprimanded.

"I know," he replied, but he regretted it when he realized that the volume of his voice was too loud and it caused his children to squirm and whimper in against their mother's fur. Both were quiet until the two calm down and were asleep again. Nala looked up back at him again and gave him a glare.

"Simba, Kion is not going to try to get rid of his sister one day you need to tell yourself that he'll be always there for our Kiara and he won't end up like his great-uncle." Her tone was determined yet soft not to disturb the infants.

"I-I know. It's just that what will happen to him when his sister starts to be taught how to queen? He might feel jealous of all the attention she'll be getting and feel unwanted because of her position while he has nothing. What then," he asked and sighed again.

Before Nala could speak, both heard the clicking of gourds against one another and footsteps approaching and they turn their direction to the mouth of the den where Rafiki was coming in with his ceremonial staff. His expression grew wide as he saw the two rulers with their offspring right before him.

"Aah, Simba, my old friend. And Nala! Congratulations to the both of you for your accomplishment," he said. Both smiled and allowed him to look at the bundles in her arms. "Mmm, yes. Kiara, she will make a fine queen someday, eh Simba," he said. Nala's grin grew wider and she leaned in to lick her daughter's head again. Simba just looked confusedly at him.

"Wait, how did you know Kiara was first and that her name is Kiara," he asked. He had certainly never told the mandril/baboon shaman about it. Rafiki simply let out a quiet giggle and wagged his finger in front of Simba's nose.

"Oh ho ho. You hide nothing from Rafiki. I know that your daughter will be queen someday." His staff then pointed towards the boy. "And your son, Kion, will make an excellent leader of the Lion Guard as well." Simba looked shocked and he gaped at him.

"L-Lion Guard?! Are you sure Rafiki? You and I both know that the last Lion Guard..."

"-Was destroyed by the one who lead it, Scar. He had left a dark scar on the Guard's name and legacy and had shamed it." His head had dipped solemnly, but then his head perked up again at the happy truth. "But your son has a chance to change all that. As the second born, he is chosen by the Great Kings of the Past to take up responsibility to form and lead the new Lion Guard when the time his right. Together, they will protect the Pridelands and the balance of the Circle of Life. He will stand by his sister and aid her in her time of need."

He then placed a hand on Simba's shoulder. "But you need to believe that he can do it. He will not fail you if you give him a chance." With that he nodded at the king and queen and began walking out of the cave.

"Okay, now tell me that you still don't believe that our son will remain good and loyal to his sister, Simba," Nala said. Her voice jolted Simba out of his thoughts and he turned back to her. Before he could speak though, he heard a whine from her arms and looked down to see his son squirming. He gave a small smile and slowly extended his paw and used one of his toes to gently pet his son on the head. His whines soon subsided into purrs and he snuggled back comfortably against his mother and sister. Simba smiled.

"I think you have quite the bright future, little fierce warrior," he said softly.

* * *

 **And thus Kion's destiny was first forged then. Thank you everyone who has stuck by me through this entire story and for those who just came to find out about it. Thank you all who reviewed, faved and/or followed it and thanks for all just checking it out and reading. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
